Kyo and his pervy passion for collecting boxers
by cricket-whitefire-sakaii23
Summary: baka neko is revealed in this one shot story about his horny obsession for boxers.There's a little surprise at the end so read on! yay! LIME!


Disclaimer-I do not own furuba. I wish I did (heh heh).

A/N- HELLO WORLD! Okay so this is my very first one shot it's kind of . . . weird I guess. And when I mean weird I mean perverted. Ohhh Yesss! Lime. Lime. Lime. Oh well just read it. R&R. L8r H8r!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For some strange random reason today, Shigure suggested that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru go shopping. Tohru thought that it was a splendid idea. Yuki was hesitant at first, but since Tohru was going . . . (weirdo with problems). And Kyo went because he had nothing better to do.

While walking through the mall Tohru marveled at all the shops. She was so over whelmed that she almost died (YAY!). An hour later the teens somehow ended up in an underwear store. Tohru was wondering around looking at all the lacy intimate apparel. And Yuki was following her . . . while imagining her wearing it.

Kyo felt so awkward that he went over into the men's section. But he was still close enough so that he could keep and eye on Yuki. He didn't want Yuki doing anything to Tohru. After a couple of minutes Kyo got bored and plopped down in a chair.

He was tired, and he really didn't want to be in an underwear store. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. But, instead of hitting a wall like he thought his head would, it hit a rack of boxers. Kyo quickly jumped up out of his chair. He turned around and looked at the boxers.

There were all different kinds of boxers. There were 'I love Lucy', 'Sponge Bob', and 'Teen Titan' ones along with countless others. But, there was something about the boxers that made him feel really . . . weird. He started breathing really fast. He became really sweaty, and wouldn't stop staring at the boxers.

And then . . . all of a sudden . . . he grabbed his crotch in pain. It wouldn't stop. Kyo quickly got up, and ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on his self.

And that's how it all began.

0ooooooo0ooooooo0

To this day Kyo still collects boxers. And still has the same horny feeling when he looks at them. Collecting boxers has become his hobby, his obsession, his passion. He has pair of boxers for everything. A pair for masturbation. A pair for every day of the week. A pair that he wore every time Kagura came over. Kagura. Kyo loved it when Kagura came over. It made him really horny every time she beat him to death.

This one time Kagura came over, and was as usual beating him up. Kyo started to grab at his crotch like that day in the store. It hurt so much that he started to cry. When Kagura noticed this she asked,

"Kyo, my love what's wrong? Am I hurting you that bad?"

"Uh . . . yes." Kyo said trying to control his hormones. "It's not you though, Kagura. My . . . crotch just hurts." he said uneasily. (Most of you are probably wondering why Kyo said this. If you are then . . . YOU'RE STUPID! KYO SAID THIS BECAUSE HE WANTED KAGURA TO DO STUFF TO HIM! YOU'RE ALL SO STUPID! Oh . . . I'm sorry did I . . . hurt your feelings? Anyways back to the story.)

"Oh, is that all?" said Kagura with a sly grin on her face. "I'll massage it for you." she finished as she started to undo his pants. He didn't stop her he was enjoying this. She massaged the inside of his thighs, and then she ran her hand up and down his cock.

"Ahhh." Kyo moaned in pleasure. That's when he felt Kagura take him in whole.

Kyo never forgot the day that Kagura gave him 'head'. Some of you might say that the incident at the store was the worst thing that could ever happen to Kyo. But for him it was the best thing. I don't know why it was, and neither does he really. But I know that he's been a lot happier since then. And being locked hasn't destroyed him either, but that's only because I . . . Akito Sohma let him keep his boxers.

But only . . . on one condition. He . . . had to tend . . . to my 'every need'.

Oh. And when I said it was the best thing that ever happened to him I also meant me.

Harder, Kyo harder!

I'm going as hard as I can Akito!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N- YOU KNOW YOU GUYS LOVED IT! Okay reviews please I've been dying (literally) for some. L8R!


End file.
